Isis
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Blade keeps running into this mysterious female vampire. When their sexual tensions build up to an unbearable high, they release them in the best of ways and the worst of places. \\Request fic-- Isis Fleetwood; BladeOC, lemon//


I don't own the OC in this oneshot, Isis. She belongs to someone on Gaia, who requested a fic with her in it. Oh. I also don't own Wesley Snipes, the Blade trilogy, or the comic. Enjoy!

* * *

"Why is it always the same?" Blade asked no one in particular as a vampire caught ablaze and turned to dust. "No matter where I go, even here in New York, you bastards always bring me to the same place. A dirty, nasty...sewer!" The final vamp joined its friend as dust with a quick thrust of his stake. Blade dusted himself off and looked around at the scenery, if that's what it could be called.

Several leaks of water dripped onto the cold, cement flooring, sending empty echoes throughout the sewers. The grime and grit covering the walls and most of the floor looked hazardous to even be near, and in a few places a lone stray of sunlight would filter through the dank, underground hell. Every now and then, the squeak of a rat would bounce off the sludge-covered walls, piercing through the silence.

Soon, another sound mingled with the typical ones-- the sounds of growling and hurried footsteps. More vampires had found Blade, ready to take him out. The hunter sighed and took a fighting stance, his fingers gripping the hilt of his sword. "Here comes round two," he muttered as a group of undead flooded the low-lit area he was in and charged toward the leading vampire.

With a expert swing of his sword, a rouge ray of light glinting off the metal, the first vampire's head came off with a _whoosh _of blade and the fiend burst into a fiery death. The next two enemies spread out, one circling around either side of the hunter. Blade turned to his left and quickly shoved his sword through the female vampire's throat, severing most of her spinal cord immediately; a good twist and she, as well, was dust.

The vampire to his right, now behind him, seized the opportunity to attack and lunged at Blade. The dark-skinned man quickly dropped down to one knee and grabbed the outstretched arm with his free hand, using it to hurl the blood-sucker over his shoulder and into a nearby wall. By this point, the rest of the remaining demons had surrounded him and as he realized this, he gave a sigh. They always had to come in packs, just like wild dogs.

Of the four vampires remaining, the one to Blade's far left suddenly gave an unearthly screech and burst into nothingness. All four remaining heads, Blade's included, turned to see the new arrival. In the enemy's place was a dark-skinned female, clad in tight, black leather and stiletto heels, a satisfied grin on her face.

"Isis," he recognized, not seeming all too happy and perhaps a little frustrated by her appearance.

"We have to stop meeting like this," the woman said, her sword finding its place buried inside the vampire next to her.

"Agreed," Blade growled as he spun around to face the vampire behind him. He made quick work of it, like the others, and both hunters turned to face the last vamp.

He bared his fangs and hissed at the pair, focusing his gaze on the woman. "_Traitor_," he growled.

With a glare, Isis stalked forward. She spun around once and planted her foot in the middle of the demon's chest, sending him flying. She pursued as he hit a wall and proceeded to ram her fist into every inch of his face before opting for a stake tucked into the waistband of her pants to finish the job. She remained crouched a moment longer, silently cursing the dusty remains, before standing to face the man behind her. The look she gave him dared him to say a word about the vampire's comment.

Instead, she took the opportunity to get the first word in. "You know, sewers, abandoned alleyways, dark parking lots... these aren't quite the places a girl likes to go. You didn't date a lot in high school, did you?" she asked, sarcastically.

"The other girls weren't quite like you," Blade admitted, sheathing his weapon. "They were all alive."

Isis scoffed and followed suit, securing her stake and sword before crossing her arms over her chest. "A girl's heart doesn't change just because she was cursed into a life of sewers and demons."

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever decide to take you out on a date," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Isis simply shook her head. "Three thousand years I've been alive, and I don't think I've ever met a man as arrogant or pig-headed as you."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he told her.

"Might as well," she shrugged, "it's the closest thing to one you'll ever get out of me." She stalked toward him, hazel eyes glinting in the lights reflected off the puddles. She stopped mere inches away from him, studying him at a much closer angle. She noticed in the back of her mind how different he smelled when the distance between them was hardly anything. She could smell him from across the room, but it was more intense this close up-- the way the light sheen of sweat mingled with whatever cologne he was wearing and the shampoo he always used; the way his breath came out minty yet sweet; everything about him intoxicated her senses.

Blade noticed how close Isis had gotten, but was far from shoving her away. She was a vampire, yes, but there had been times when she had helped him out of a mess and perhaps even saved his life. They both knew this, but Blade was stubborn enough not to voice such a thing. Ever. She _was _still a vampire, and he had to keep his guard up. He never knew for sure if she was playing an act or if she was serious, and he couldn't risk himself like that. Still, the way she moved, her snide little comments, and their sarcastic banter-- it came to the point that he almost hoped she would show up whenever he was surrounded by vampires.

"For not liking sewers much," Blade murmured in a low voice, "you sure are hanging around."

Isis pressed a hand lightly against his chest, leaning into the sturdy body. "The scenery in this one isn't...so bad." The two locked eyes and Isis felt the heat rush to her face. Without knowing quite what she was doing, being drawn in by Blade's intense stare, she pressed her lips tightly against his.

Blade responded eagerly, as if a switch inside him just flipped on. All the tension and frustration from being around her, fighting next to her, it had all built up to this moment. Her lips were cool against his, but he only noticed how soft they were, deserving of so much more than a simple kiss. His tongue probed through her lips, savoring in the sweet taste, which might have seemed odd to him had he been of a sound mind. He was drunk on the passion that was burning inside, though, and his desires pushed all other coherent thought aside.

Isis kissed him back needingly, her own sexual tensions being released in a flurry of groping hands and hot tongues. Her nails made shallow scratches down Blade's bare chest, shirt torn from the previous battle. In a frenzy, she tore the tattered clothing from his body and tossed it aside to soak into a small puddle.

Blade responded by running his hands up her sides, lifting her shirt as he went. Far past the state of conscious thought, she complied, raising her arms to allow the constricting leather to be shed. Now half-naked, she pressed back against his body, gasping softly at the warmth he gave off. It had been so long since she had felt such a thing and it drove her to press closer to him, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck and pulling him back into another heated kiss.

Blade obliged and bit at her lower lip roughly, his hands working to rid himself of his pants. Weapons and clothes alike were discarded onto the sewer floor and the more skin that was revealed, the deeper in his trance Blade became. He attacked her neck with nips and kisses, his hands roaming to free her of her undergarments. First, her bra clasp was snapped and the now-useless attire was dropped to the ground, then he moved lower. Pausing as the skin didn't stop, he glanced down with a curious look, then back to her.

"They get in the way," she explained her commando style with a wide smirk.

"Prepared," he commented, almost approvingly, and then the talk died down in the interest of more kissing.

Blade released himself of his boxers and his hands began roaming again, one finding its way to Isis' breast. He began massaging it slowly, fingertips playfully gliding across her nipple, earning him a small moan of approval. The digits of his other hand ventured down further, rubbing slowly against the sensitive folds of her clit. He felt her shudder underneath him and grinned, slipping a single finger in her entrance, pleased at the moisture surrounding it.

"No need for that," she whispered into his ear before nipping it. Her nails dug into his shoulder as she lifted herself up on him, her legs clamping around his waist. Her other hand fell under her and she grabbed his length firmly, squeezing it and sliding her hand up and down his already-hardened erection.

He grasped her wrist lightly and couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. "No need for that." Isis gave a small smirk back and the two met at the mouth again, rougher than before. Blade pressed a hand against her lower back and used the other to steady her hips. He gave her lip a particularly sharp nip as warning and took the soft 'mm' she uttered as permission. Without further hesitation, he thrust into her as deeply as he could, giving an involuntary shudder at the tightness.

Isis gritted her teeth against the sharp pain that seared her spine. She had known from the moment she saw him undressed that it would be painful, but a certain pleasure was mixed in by the sensation of having him inside her. When he started his violent, quick pace of thrusting, she was determined to match it. She pressed back against him, tightening around his member every time it entered her fully.

A mixture of pants and moans heated their damp surroundings as Blade pressed Isis against one of the sewer walls. He used the sturdy cement to gain more speed and pound deeper into the vampire, a warm feeling building in the pit of his stomach. As he felt himself come closer to his release, he began to lose the last bit of control he had and slammed mercilessly into Isis, relishing in every little sound she made.

Isis could tell Blade was getting close, and dropped a hand down to rub against her own clit. Her fingers pressed against a sweet spot that sent chills down her spine and pushed her just to her edge. With Blade's next thrust, she came, moaning his name intelligibly. Her nails dug into his chest, breaking the skin and she thrust back against him in pleasure.

The feeling of Isis' release and her muscles convulsing around his erection sent Blade into his own bliss. He filled the vampire with his seed, biting lightly at her neck as he evened his breathing. Slowly, he pulled out of her and lifted her down, wrapping an arm around her to keep her close and steady her.

Isis leaned against his heaving chest, closing her eyes and letting the feeling wash over her. "This wasn't...very practical," she told him in between breaths.

"Mm," he grunted in response, realizing she was right. The pair looked down to the floor, surveying the condition of their clothes. If the slime wasn't enough of a reason to burn the fabric, the stagnant water seeping into it was.

Isis looked up at Blade, not amused at all at losing her clothes. "You owe me a new outfit."

* * *

That seems a good enough place to end it, I think. Damn flame me for the use of an OC, it wasn't my call. You can flame me for the use of terrible writing, though. If you DID happen to enjoy it, drop me a review!


End file.
